Frequency modulation of a single frequency laser with a linear triangular waveform is of great importance to many laser remote sensing and interferometry applications. An application of a linear frequency modulation may include a laser radar (e.g. light detection and ranging (LIDAR)) system for target ranging and three-dimensional profiling of surfaces. Linear frequency modulation of a continuous wave laser beam may enable such a LIDAR system to make precise target distance measurements. However, the frequency modulation must be nearly perfectly linear with time to provide high resolution and accuracy.